The Persistence Of Loss
by EvelynEvelyn
Summary: In Neverland the effects of having been tortured start to take a toll on Regina. [ Slow burn Swan Queen fic ]
1. Chapter 1

**AN;** After being tortured for hours I found it annoying how they sort of just brushed it off. I know this isn't GoT or AHS but still, maybe even a reference to what Regina had been put through would of been nice. Not to mention how she saves the town and heads off on a trek to Neverland on the same day! Poor woman.

Swan Queen pairing... _eventually_

* * *

It was difficult to distinguish between what was worse. The searing pain her fragile body was being put through or the sheer humiliation at being caught in the first place. In any case Regina was not about to give away her internal turmoil; let alone that for the first time,_ in a long time_, she feared for her life. So as the shocks kept coming and her body spasmed unnaturally , she tried to remain strong. Her inner monologue willing her to not give in to her captors demands.

Regina felt the corners of her mouth turn up into a smirk, did Greg truly think he was doing any _real _damage? After being brought up by Cora and her unyielding use of magic as punishment, this _really_ wasn't anything. Not to mention her years married to Snow's father; and how he'd stolen her virtue night after night, while calling out for his dead wife.

The irony of the situation didn't miss her either, she had created _her _monster and was now paying the price. But with a lifetime spent ruining people's lives, killing and manipulating, she'd assumed her catalyst would of been far more grande than this. She could even go as far to say she was disappointed, but the thought was cut short as Greg sent another shot through her body. This time it was far more painful and she was practically lifted from the table as the electric current was pumped into her with no sign of stopping.

Until it did.

But _always_ started again.

Over and over and over.

"_Regina_?"

That voice, it wasn't Greg, nor was is the King, but she recognised it almost instantly. Her brows knitted in confusion at the sound, _Emma_, what was _she_ doing here? The only thing that could make this situation a million times worse would be if she was found by the likes Emma Swan.

"Regina?…wake up!"

The sound of movement just to her right finally made Regina's eyes flutter open, but the perplexion etched on her features remained, even as she glanced to her side and caught a glimpse of the woman who'd woken her. Time seemed to simultaneously stand still and overlap within the confines of her mind. Tearing her eyes away from the blonde, Regina took in her surroundings. The vast jungle wasn't what she expected, pushing herself into a sitting position she acknowledged her un-bound hands; and then it all came back. The two idiots had found her, the diamond and now they were here in Neverland to find Henry. But she could of sworn that only moments ago she was back at the mercy of Greg-

_'A dream, it was just a dream…' _her mind told her, but deep down she knew it was much more than that.

It wasn't until she heard her name again did she realise Emma had been trying to get her attention for a while now. Trying to remain unfazed she finally looked back at the younger woman, her expression unreadable. "Tell me, dear, do you make it a habit of disturbing people, or am I just lucky?" she drawled sarcastically, though the usual bite from her tone was missing. For a millisecond she was sure she saw a hurt expression cross over the blonde's face, but convinced herself otherwise.

"_Really_?" Emma questioned disbelieving "if waking someone while they're having a nightmare is disturbing then, _hey_ , I'm guilty" as if to further exaggerate her point Emma raised both her hands as if caught doing something wrong. Had she not of been mortified then Regina may of garnered some amusement from the display, but she guessed her expression was anything but as Emma's own features softened slightly.

"Don't worry no one else is awake" she reassured, though uncertain as to why she cared. Had the scenario been reversed she wasn't sure Regina would be as considerate…wait, _no_; that was wrong. Their, _well_, whatever it was between them had grown leaps and bounds since the curse broke and even more so since arriving in Neverland._ Hell_, Regina was even over calling her by her second name, and that _had_ to be progress.

She watched carefully as he older woman took in the information, a nod and a tight smile was her only reply. It was obvious there were still some boundaries she couldn't cross with Regina, and maybe this wasn't the right time to ask questions, but Emma made a mental note to bring it up once Henry was found. Having been kneeling just to the side of the brunette, Emma's legs had begun to ache from their uncomfortable position and she shifted before clearing her throat "_Anyway_, we've got a long day tomorrow…" smiling, Emma finally stood up, stretching her limbs in the process before awkwardly turning to return back to where she pretended to sleep by the fire.

"Thank you.." Regina blurted out, causing Emma to spin round and look down at the her again. Looking up, Regina's eyes spoke volumes, as she tried to convey things through them she could never say out loud. "For waking me" she clarified, her habitually stoic face actually displaying something other than her ice queen demeanour.

Smiling again, Emma nodded and shrugged her shoulders as if it was nothing, but they both knew otherwise "I'm just glad you didn't fireball my ass for waking you" she joked, knowing that making light of the situation would lessen the former queen's self consciousness and from the smirk the latter produced it seemed her tactic had worked "Eloquently put as always" she replied, and then a heavy silence fell between them before Emma abruptly broke it.

"You know you can sleep closer to the fire" she glanced over her shoulder where the group were sleeping near the now orange embers of what used to be a fire, but still kept them a bit warm "I mean you _did _make it for us" she went on, scratching the back of her head.

Every night Regina would magically conjure them a fire, and if needed a change of clothes and all sorts of bare essentials and yet she never joined the group to sleep. It seemed everyone else was oblivious to it, or maybe they chose to ignore Regina and the fact if it weren't for her they wouldn't be sleeping so well. As time wore on the double standards her parents seemed to inept at withstanding were becoming more and more apparent, and it frightened her. And she guessed that was the reason behind her sudden bonding with Regina, because a least she knew the real world wasn't so black and white.

"I…"

A voice tore through her thoughts and Emma shook her head. She watched as Regina seemed to contemplate it for a second but then could almost see the bricks as her wall of feigned indifference resurfaced.

"Good night, _Emma_" ignoring the way the younger woman's name sounded and how much she enjoyed using this new title, Regina turned on her side once more. Effectively her back now faced the group again, though dark eyes remained open as she waited for Emma to leave her alone. It was only then would she curl up tighter, trying to will away the demons.

The blonde sighed, and with one last look at Regina's back, made her way to her earlier spot, already knowing sleep wouldn't come easy.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN;** I should probably mention that this story is going to be quite AU. Neal didn't survive for one and there'll be other changes along the way. Also, like I mentioned before this is a slow burn SQ fic, incase you were wondering about their interaction (or lack there of). So if the first few chapters seem quite plotless, don't worry, more interesting stuff will be happening soon! I've practically got most-i_sh_ of this fic written out, and it does accumulate into an actual story. Just be patient!

Massive thanks to those who are following this story or have added it to their favourites!

* * *

"Absolutely not!"

Snow's self important tone bellowed. Standing with her arms crossed she couldn't believe what Emma had suggested. At first when her daughter had pulled her aside she'd been hopeful, so far their relationship had been turbulent at best.

Ever since Emma's declaration on the ship, Snow had been wary and careful about how she worded things to the blonde. It reminded her constantly of how much she'd had to sacrifice and with a subtle glance behind Emma's head, Snow's eyes narrowed slightly as she caught sight of who was to blame for it all; Regina.

"_C'mooon_! You know I'm right"

Emma's voice instantly recaptured Snow's attention, and she diverted her attention away from the brunette.

"We've been here for days and we're_ still _no close in finding him" Emma continued, desperately wanting the pixie haired woman to understand.

At first Emma had masked her fears of finding Henry with a no-nonsense '_we will find him_' attitude, but as the days wore on she found herself doubting it even further. Pan was playing games with them, and no matter how close they thought they were, it was always one step forward and two steps back.

"We_ will_ find him, Emma, good always wins in the end… splitting up would only risk us losing each other again"

Had Snow not been standing right in front of her then Emma was sure she'd of rolled her eyes. The whole 'good vs evil' nonsense was getting a bit old now. It seemed no matter how many times it was proved otherwise, things would always remain black and white for the former school teacher.

Things didn't work like that and it was about time Mary Margret realised that sometimes good people, through no fault of their own, are forced to blacken their heart. The thought made Emma look over her shoulder at Regina and it didn't go unnoticed by Snow.

"Did _she_ put you up to this?" she snapped, narrowing her eyes once more and motioning her head towards the tree Regina was leaning against.

"_Wha_.." turning back to Mary Margret, Emma let out a frustrated sigh at the look she was being given "Uhh, _no_, this is _my_ idea" it was only half a lie, she thought. Regina had in fact implied on more than one occasion that she felt the rest of the group were slowing her down and it was obvious that the brunette would more than likely go off on her own if their progress continued at this glacial pace. And for some reason the thought of being separated from the insufferable former Mayor unnerved her.

"Mary Margret, _please_…" Emma began, but faltered at the hurt look that flashed over the woman's face.

Ever since the curse broke it was difficult for the residents of Storybrooke to cross a line between their Fairytale persona's and the ones assigned to them in the real world. But Emma couldn't call her Snow White, and apart from a couple of times when the 'M' word had slipped out, referring to someone the same age as her as 'mom' felt unnatural and odd.

At first she'd felt horrible about it, but then she would remind herself of Henry and how to him she was 'Emma' regardless to the fact she'd given birth to him. And in all honestly it didn't bother her in the slightest, she had no right to any other title. Just as Snow had no right to expect it of her. No matter _why_ she had to give her up, it still remained the same; she was an orphan.

Taking a deep breath, Emma continued.

"I...I know you're worried…" it looked as if she was about to be interrupted, but carried on before Mary Margret could utter a single syllable.

"…but all my life I've trusted my instincts and right now they're telling me we need to split up" Years as a bounty hunter had meant living on her wits, and she hoped that her friend could put aside her one dimensional beliefs for now and take in what she was saying. Managing a small smile, she reached out and gave Mary Margret's arm a reassuring squeeze

"Just, trust me okay"

[x]

At first Snow had been adamant that she would stay with Emma and that Hook and David would be the secondary team. It seemed she'd either completely overlooked Regina or assumed as usual that her nemesis would go off alone. For her part Regina had remained uncharacteristically quiet, either because she actually preferred that idea or had no energy to contradict Snow. Considering her past though, and how much she obsessed over revenge, Emma knew it was the former rather than the latter.

"No one goes alone" the blonde had stated, catching Regina's eyes as she spoke.

The rest of the group cast wary glances at each other, and with Regina seemingly having lost the ability to speak, Emma was thankful when David agreed with her.

"Emma's right, it's to dangerous even _with_ magic" he'd reasoned, squeezing Snow's hand as if to sedate any oncoming argument she was at the brink of starting. Releasing a sigh, Snow nodded, but there was no mistaking the glare she shot in Regina's direction.

"David you, Mary Margaret and Hook should stick together, and then _I'll go_ with Regina" it was clear from Emma's tone it wasn't a suggestion, yet Snow seemed to have other ideas

"But!.." she began, but never got a chance to finish her sentence when Emma interjected "…I still need to practice my magic, besides Henry's our son, if we end up finding him he'd…" she looked over at Regina again, who was clearly trying to remain aloof, but as always her eyes gave her away "…he'd want _us both_ to be there" she said soundly, hoping her words would stir up something and make Regina talk, because right now, she needed her on side.

"What Emma's trying to say, I believe, is that so far your _nauseating_ and dare I say self righteous stance on things have done nothing but hinder any chance of getting to Henry"

For once Regina's sass was a welcome relief, and Emma tried not to smirk as the brunette did what she did best. Stepping forward, Regina focused her attention on Snow.

"See, that's what your problem has always been,_ Snow..." _She practically spat out the name.

"...You put your misplaced moral high ground before sense, always relying on being saved by the almighty good or some jumped up _prince_" she glanced at David "…unlike you _I never_ put my faith in some knight in shining armour, I got things done _myself_, and thus, I always got what I wanted, and right now I _want_ Henry back"

By now Regina was right up in her former step daughter's face, a look of total disgust on her face. From Mary Margret's expression it seemed she was indeed taking in Regina's words, she was practically on the verge of tears.

"_Okaaaaaay_…" Emma stepped between her mother and Regina, the latter looked as if she was about to repeat what happened on the Jolly Roger.

"Way to be a drama _queen_, Regina" she half joked, trying to defuse the tension "A simple '_I agree with, Emma'_ would of been fine y'know" shaking her head, Emma smiled apologetically at Mary Margret, who thanks to David whispering something in her ear, seemed to calm down massively

"No, no, it's alright Emma, I trust you" she simply said, referring the her earlier conversation with the blonde, although there was something empty behind her words. Nodding, Emma was grateful that apart from Regina's little mantra, things were going smoother than she'd expected.

[x]

"Was all that really necessary?" Emma asked, as she trudged though the greenery of Neverland behind Regina. Since separating from the rest neither one of them had spoke, let alone come up with some plan of action. So Emma decided to take it upon herself and break the ice.

"I have no idea as to what you're referring to, dear" Regina replied cooly, stepping over a patch of uneven rocks that blocked her path.

Behind her, Emma rolled her eyes "Come off it, Regina you know what I mean, did you have to be so…_so you" _

For that remark Emma was rewarded with a death glare from Regina over her shoulder, but other than that the older woman continued ahead .

"What I mean is, I thought things between you and Mary Margret were good now, you know I mean she _did s_ave you fro-"

Not realising that Regina has stopped, Emma walked straight into her her shack, an undignified 'humph' escaping her lips and she took a step back as she turned around. Although Emma had never seen Regina as the Evil Queen, she could guess that the look, no _snarl_, Regina gave her just then, was exactly how she'd acted in her past. Shifting her weight from one foot to the other, the blonde tried to remain blaze'.

"Firstly, things between myself and that spoilt princess, will never be, as you put it _'good_'" there was a beat, and she continued "No matter how many times she saved my life, I don't nor will I _ever_ owe that woman anything…_secondly,_ you will refrain from even mentioning…" she paused, a wave of nausea coming over her, but she gulped back the urge to vomit

"Never mind"

With one last glare, Regina turned back around without a word and paced ahead quickly. Shocked by the outburst, and the fact Regina hadn't strangled her right there and then, Emma ran after her.

"Hey, wait up!" she called, though caught up easily enough "Look, I'm sorry, shit, I didn't even think" she apologised, now walking along side Regina, rather than behind. The brunette scrunched her nose up at the use of profanity, but other than that made no attempt she'd even acknowledged Emma's sincere words.

"Is that what's been giving you nightmares?" Emma knew she should of just stayed quiet and let Regina calm before broaching the subject. But as always, the less than tactful blonde couldn't help herself. Avoiding looking at Regina, they continued walking, until the older woman curtly answered with a quick "_No_"

Of course the lie did not get past Emma's super power, and she felt a pang of guilt. Everything had so fast in Storybrooke that she'd barely had time to think. Now she had, she realised the extent both physical and psychological damage Regina had gone through back home.

Apart from the blue fairy's help, Regina hadn't exactly had a chance to recover, and after chancing a glance at the older woman, Emma finally took in her haggard appearance. Even with the aid of magic, there was no hiding the dark circles under her eyes.

"I'm sorry" Emma blurted, and looked away.

Barely seconds past before Regina's curiosity got the better of her "Why on earth would _you_ be sorry?" she asked, though continued to walk, and didn't even bother to look at the blonde next to her.

"Well, If I'd just been honest with you about the beans, you'd never of...and, maybe Mendell wouldn't of gotten to you, and I'm sorry for that" she explained, the sudden guilt she felt uncomprehendable. She tried to take in Regina's reaction through her peripheral vision, but as always Regina was a closed book.

Grimacing at the reminder of his name, Regina crossed her arms in front of herself as she walked, they'd began to shake. It was utterly revolting how such a pathetic excuse of a man could of turned her, _The Evil Queen_, into a cowering wreck. But the thought of being back on that table, strapped down and trapped; well it reminded her of other times she'd lost control.

"He would of gotten to me somehow, I do believe his whole point in being in Storybrooke was_ always _to avenge his father" a hollow laugh escaped her lips and she hook her head "It's quite ironic really, how I came so close to the end because of someone's need for revenge"

"STOP IT!"

Emma's sudden outburst startled her, And Regina felt two pair of hands grab her upper arms. Had it been anyone else then no doubt they'd of been dead right now, but as Emma started at her, greeny-blue meeting chocolate brown, Regina didn't feel angry. If anything she was tired, and all she wanted now was to find the son they both shared.

"Just..you need to _stop_ brushing off all the shit that happens to you like it's nothing" she finally said.

It was something she'd seen Regina do over and over. While other people would of wallowed in self pity, Regina had a habit of simply acting indifferent. Always pretending to be this staunch and uncaring Mayor figure, but by now Emma knew it was the further from the truth. Then again, she had a vauge idea that Regina did let her emotions get the better of her, but only when she was alone.

She'd witnessed the real Regina first hand, from the way she cared for Henry. He was the only person who got to see the softer side of her Even when he claimed to hate her, and treated her awfully after she first arrived in town, not once did Emma see Regina give up. At first after the curse broke she'd thought it was because of that, _the curse_; and her desperate need to keep it intact.

But the more she saw of the interaction between mother and son it had dawned on her, it wasn't because of the curse; it was love. If Regina really was evil, then the death of a little boy wouldn't of been enough to make her break the curse. She would'nt even of needed a child, not if she really didn't feel anything.

_'Do you love him?'_

_'Of course I love him'_

When she'd asked the question, Emma had thought the answer was a lie. But it wasn't, Regina's mask was just to good; even for her super power. The brunette was an enigma, and was one of the only people who'd been able to fool her. Well, not anymore.

Although she was forced to stay put thanks to Emma's firm, yet strangely comforting grip, it didn't mean Regina was about to fold over and display any emotion to the blonde. They may be on better terms, but that didn't mean she considered Emma as someone she could pour her heart put to.

Saying that, Regina would be lying if she didn't admit that she was touched by the woman's compassion. So, deflecting the subject seemed the best thing to do.

"I hope you haven't been using your _vulgar_ vocabulary around our son, I'd hate to have him pick up on your less than savoury habits"

Unfortunately though, from the disappointed expression on Emma's face, she may of pushed the blonde to far. Letting go of her abruptly, Emma shook her head "_Fine_" she stated stubbornly, then turned on her heel and continued in the direction they'd been walking only moments ago.

Only, in her haste and anger towards Regina's refusal to actually acknowledge her anguish, Emma hadn't seen the tree directly in front of her and walked straight into it. With another disgruntled '_hmpph_' and an array of expletives, she tried to compose herself. But humiliation added to her already temperamental mood, meant that when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she flinched.

"I'm _fine" _ she hissed through gritted teeth, daring a look at Regina. She'd expected to see her looking all smug, but instead she saw concern. Frowning slightly, Emma, offered a small grin "Okay, so _neither_ of us are fine" she tried humour, though the severity of what she meant was not lost by either of them.

"Look, it's late, why don't we set up camp for a few hours, then at least we can come up with an actual plan?" she hesitated for a moment then continued" …and maybe you could teach me some more magic?" she asked, raising both her eyebrows expectantly. The whole point of separating from the rest had been so they wouldn't be held back.

But by over exerting themselves they ran the risk of never finding Henry. Besides, Emma was hoping that in a somewhat more relaxed environment, Regina would actually open up to her. And she guessed that teaching magic would make the former Mayor feel more in control, and less suspicious when she'd ask again about the nightmares.

"Only for a few hours" Regina's voice broke through Emma's thoughts, she wanted to argue, but decided against it.

"I promise, just enough to get our wits about us, then we'll find him" she echoed her earlier words, and to her relief Regina nodded, signalling that for once, they were in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN;** I noticed while going through previous chapters that I'd left some typo's in, and grammar isn't exactly my strong point, so would be eternally grateful for someone willing to be my beta reader for future instalments!

* * *

The plan had been to practice magic, but soon after Regina conjured up a small fire, neither of them seemed to have the energy for it. Briefly, Emma let her mind wander to the others. This would be their first night without someone to magic up a fire for them, if they wanted to be warm, they'd have to work for it.

She smirked at the thought.

Sat with her back against a large tree, her eyes trailed to the other side of the fire. Regina was lying with her back to it, but at least she was actually near the heat for once.

They'd agreed to take turns keeping watch, three hours each, and it had just past the point in which they were supposed to switch. Emma had considered waking the sleeping brunette, but for some reason didn't have the heart to. It was a novelty at the very least that Regina was actually sleeping.

Emma let her eyes shut for a moment. The only sound was the crackle of the fire. And although she was still worried about Henry, this was probably the most content she'd felt since arriving. Without the rest of the group, _mainly her parents_, wanting to talk and bring up issues she had no interest in discussing, she could finally think.

And it was unsurprising that the main focus of her thoughts was _Regina_.

When Emma had first stepped onto the woman's front porch she couldn't of fathomed just how much of an effect Henry's adoptive mother would have on her, both good and bad.

There had been so many things running through her mind, _gratitude_ mainly. And no matter how much she grew to hate Regina during those early days, _that_ fact still, and always would remain.

It was only after the curse broke Emma realised it was all a front. The mask Regina wore of cold indifference was just that, _a mask_. One that hid the fact that buried deep inside was a woman who had all this love to give, but no where to focus it on. And that's where Henry came in.

No matter what she'd done in the past, Regina _was _a good mother, the best. Christ, if _she'd_ been adopted by someone like the brunette, her life would of been a million times better.

Sometimes it infuriated her how much Henry had taken for granted, she may of_ been_ the Evil Queen, but now she was just his mother, and she loved him. It had dawned on her a while back that her assumption of Regina been a complete sociopath was wrong.

Regina's problem wasn't that she was void of emotion, it was that she was overflowing with it.

[x]

The sound of a twig snapping caught her attention, and Emma's eyes instantly snapped open. She tensed, expecting some sort of attack, but was met by the sight of Regina approaching. In the midths of her thoughts she hadn't even realised the brunette was now awake.

"Hey" she greeted, but received no response from the former mayor. She expected to be torn to shreds for not awaking her to switch shifts, but to her surprise, Regina merely sat next to her.

Turning her head, so she could study Regina's profile, there was no missing the dried tear tracks on her cheek. Emma felt a sudden pang of sorrow, the thought that Regina had been quietly crying while only a few feet from her was, well, it was heartbreaking.

"I trust neither Pan nor his imbecilic lost boys made an appearance?" Regina's voice revealed nothing, but it wasn't the same as when she was in 'Madam Mayor' mode, this time she just sounded deflated.

Emma began to wonder if she'd actually been sleeping at all, the dark circles under her eyes suggested otherwise. It was strange, seeing her former enemy like this.

There had been a time when Emma thought that Regina really was just a stuck up bitch, who wouldn't be caught dead in anything other than power suits and pencil skirts. But here in Neverland, Regina looked almost as disheveled as everyone else, _almost_.

And she found it enduring, it reminded her that even the likes of Regina Mills was human.

Although she'd be lying if she said she didn't miss the pencil skirts.

.

.

.

'_Whoaah now! _' Emma thought, and shook her head from distracting thoughts. Now was not the time to be reminiscing about Regina's Storybrooke attire.

Averting her eyes away, she felt her cheeks flush slightly "So, uh, did you sleep okay?" she asked, hoping that Regina wouldn't notice her sudden flustered expression.

But who was she kidding? This was Regina she was taking about, the woman _never_ missed a thing.

"We both know the answer to that"

The reply surprised Emma, it was honest. Chancing another glance in her direction, Emma found that Regina was now staring as well. She shrugged apologetically, not knowing what to say.

"I've always been prone to nightmares, even_ before_…"

Regina's voice broke the pregnant pause, though she trailed off before finishing. It was clear from the way her brows knitted together, and the vein on her forehead pulsed, that she was trying to decide whether she wanted, or even _would_ let herself get the words out.

Emma could almost imagine the inner battle she was having with herself, neither of them had been the touchy feel type. But on this instance, Emma felt that encouragement was what Regina needed.

"_Hey_" she began, before bravely placing a hand on the brunette's knee.

"It's okay, if you don't wanna talk about it right now, you don't have to explain" she tried, ignoring how Regina tensed at the small contact between them.

"I just don't understand why it's different this time"

Regina went on, and to Emma's surprise didn't brush her hand away. But before she could continue, Regina's frown sharpened, and instantly Emma knew something was wrong. She watched as the older woman brought her hands up to her temples.

"Regina?" she questioned, already moving so she sat on her kneed in front of her "What's wro-

"_My head _" Regina snapped before Emma could finish her sentence "I keep having this stabbing pain…" she explained through gritted teeth. Shutting her eyes as if she was trying to will it away.

"Can't you use magic?" Emma asked, felting utterly useless. Though when Regina's eyes reopened just to glare at her through the pain, Emma couldn't help but feel a bit better, _'God, she manages to be sassy even when in pain' _she thought.

"I've already tri-_ahh_" her eyes shut as a particularly panful shot engulfed her.

Reaching forward, Emma took Regina's wrists gently in her own hands.

"Regina, listen to me…how long have you been having these?"

.

.

.

"Since I woke up in Snow's apartment"

"WHAT!? And you didn't think of telling anyone?"

"It m..may of passed your notice but there were more pressing issues at hand"

Rolling her eyes for what felt like the millionth time, Emma shook her head. Now her fears of Regina not getting checked over properly after her ordeal only heightened. The nightmares were one thing but this was completely different.

"It'll soon pass, it always does"

"That's _not_ the point, Regina"

Hesitantly, Emma pried the brunette's hands away from her temples. Regina didn't fight it, but she raised her eyebrow "_What _do y..you think your doing?!"

"Just let me…"

Squinting, Emma could see tiny marks either side of Regina's head, they were faint, but a reminder of the torture she'd been through.

"Well, I said I needed to practice my magic.._so_, let me help?" absentmindedly, her thumb stroked the back of Regina's wrist.

"_Please_, I _want_ to help you " she repeated keeping her eyes firmly on Regina's.

For a second, Emma was certain she'd made a break through. But all to soon Regina's pained expression hardened and she snatched her wrists out of her grip

.

.

.

"I _don't_ need _your_ help, Miss Swan" she spat, the headache having passed as quickly as it came, or at least Regina tried to make it seem that way.

It was like a switch had been flipped, and Emma felt as if they were back in square one.

"Miss Swan? _Really_?" she bit back, not wanting to expose how much it hurt to be referred to with such hostility again.

"If that's how it's gonna be, _Madam Mayor_, then suit yourself" Pushing herself up onto her feet, Emma turned and walked towards the dying fire.

So wrapped up in her anger, she'd failed to hear the sounds of approaching footsteps behind her. Standing with her arms crossed, staring into the dwindling flames, Emma nearly jumped out of her skin at the voice directly behind her.

"I'm sorry"

The way Regina spoke reminded her of when she'd snapped outside of Granny's and then suddenly apologised.

"Do you even know_ why_ your sorry, Regina?" Emma asked, letting her shoulders slump and turned around. She hadn't realised just how close Regina was then, she could practically feel the brunette's breath on her face.

"I.." once again, Regina faltered, before looking down at her feet.

"_I._.-"

But before she could even begin to answer a rustling sound caught both their attentions. Instantly, any conversation between them died as both women turned to face whatever was out there.


End file.
